A dog, cat or other pet will often alert its owner by scratching at the door when they want to go outside when nature calls. This event will happen numerous times per day, each and every day. If a pet owner has an actual or invisible fence, their pet may also scratch at the door to alert them that they would like to return inside. Pets may also scratch at interior doors to alert their owner of something, is simply out of anxiety. Owners of pets who scratch to alert are all too familiar with the distinctive markings left on doors, walls and door frames from their pet's behavior. Replacing a door, door frame or repairing a wall is both expensive and time consuming. Additionally, doors and door frames that splinter can cause serious injury and irritation to a pet's legs and feet. Hence, there exists an unsatisfied need for a portable scratch prevention device which protects a door, a door frame and the pets themselves.